


My Teacher, Negan

by Arcane_Angel



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Eventual Smut, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Shy Carl, Teacher Kink, Teacher-Student Relationship, locker room fun, shower foreplay, sort of some daddy kink if you look hard enough
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2018-12-21 04:25:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11936265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcane_Angel/pseuds/Arcane_Angel
Summary: Carl starts his freshman year off with an unexpected relationship with his P.E. teacher Negan. They start off pretty fast, but they eventually settle into a pace of their own. Meanwhile, Carl has to hide his relationship with his family, which is difficult since his father is a police officer.





	1. Meeting Negan

**Author's Note:**

> (this is my first Negan x Carl fanfiction and I'm so excited to start it!!! If you don't like underage or m x m then don't read or leave rude comments. You know what you're in for

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((this fanfiction will contain sexual content between the characters later on 
> 
> \- I do NOT condone illegal relationships in the real world. This, like all of my other works is based on STRICTLY fictional characters and I in no way mean to offend those who get uncomfortable with age gap or underage relationships or any actor/actress who plays the role or similar roles in the original, cannon show(s). (To be clear it Is not about them. It's about the characters they play) I am just a fan who like many others, has unrealistic ships and ideas. I would never intentionally cause anyone to feel uncomfortable , and with this in mind, I hope you understand what exactly you are reading. 
> 
> Likewise if you are not interested in the tags, relationship, or find the idea offensive in any way then I recommend finding something else to read and not to bother giving hate. I understand it's something a lot of people dislike, and I understand how "wrong" the subject matter is.
> 
> If you are here for the story or ship then lovely. Please enjoy.
> 
> _______________________________

The first day of highschool is awkward enough for hormonal teenagers fumbling through a new environment, but for Carl, more anxiety was added on when he released that his P.E. teacher was the one everyone warned him about. He was a hardass. The kind of teacher that made his students push themselves to the limit relentlessly, or rather, he would push THEM to the limit. Carl heard stories of the man making kids do a hundred push ups for punishment, but would add fifty more for each thing they did wrong or what ever sass came out of a kids mouth. He was the type of teacher who would throw a Dodge ball as hard as he could at a kid for the sake of hurting them because they "deserved it". So when his last period of the day came around, yeah, he was certainly apprehensive about walking into the gymnasium. 

He looked around nervously at the kids who were seated in the bleachers Apparently the teacher wanted to introduce himself before they changed according to several kids. He sat down alone at the bottom corner, looking around the area to see if he could spot the so called cruel coach. When he wasn't to be seen, Carl just assumed he was in his office. When the bell rang several minutes later, he proved to be correct as a strong, loud voice caused him to jump and turn towards it,.

"Alright enough bullshitting around! it's finally last fucking period- and boy am I glad for that!" He walked back and forth in front of the class, twirling the baseball bat he originally had over one shoulder, silently for a moment, like a predator stalking its prey. He was clearly amused by the wide eyes that stared back at him, before stopping front and center. He chuckled, with a smile that sent cold chills down Carl's back. "Look at all of you- " he theatrically held his arms out "What? Never heard a teacher drop the f-bomb? Well get the fuck used to it because this is MY classroom. With MY rules. And MY rules are law here- forget about what it says in those damn hand books- in here, what I say goes and you know what I say? I say we forget about those stupid ass formalities and get to know each other a bit. What do you say?!" He began pacing again, watching the expressions of horror.

Carl's cheeks burned from being so caught off guard. Not only did the man surprise him with the unbelievably unacceptable vocabulary for a teacher, but oh God he was hot. He had slicked back hair with a salt and pepper stubble, and Jesus Christ that smile . His clothes fit him in a way that showed off the perfection in his muscles. He was entirely taken aback by this man. He could feel his heart pound just from having this man speak before him. He couldn't imagine how intense things would be once they actually got things started. As if he wasn't already nervous about this guy, he suddenly began to spout off names for roll call, which made the lump in Carl's throat only grow bigger when his name approached on the list. 

"Carl Grimes." The name rolled off of his tongue.

"Here" He managed to choke out, less pathetically than he would have thought. The man looked at Carl for a moment, a charming smile returning to his face. "Damn kid, barely noticed you down there. Why aren't you sitting up with the rest of them?" 

Carl looked around before answering, he hadn't spoken to the others like this. Had he done something wrong? "Well, I don't really know anyone in here..."

Apparently accepting the answer, he nodded his head in understanding, continuing to look at Carl with curiosity. His gaze returned to the rest of the name list and he read them out without a hitch, ending with the bat over his shoulder again. 

"Now as for me, I'm Negan." 

Holy shit. And that was the first impression

The remainder of the day, all they did was wait for a locker to be assigned to them and to buy a uniform in groups. Maybe the teen was just a bit self conscious, but it felt like Negan glanced at him a lot. To be fair, Carl's eyes met with his almost as often. He made off hand remarks too, like when he assigned him a locker. 

"How can you see with all that hair covering that pretty face of yours?" 

Just offering a shy smile in return, he of course, tried to hide his blush with more of his hair. Negan chuckled and sent him on his way. 

He didn't think much of it though. Negan made conversation with other kids like that too. He'd comment on something occasionally. Sometimes his comments were less than kind, but they were funny as hell. Some of the kids got down right pissed too. Carl couldn't help but feel like his criticism was more of a compliment after hearing what he said to the others. 

When the day was over with, and the freshmen gathered beside the doors of the gym waiting for the bell, Carl lingered behind, away from them all while he scrolled through the music on his phone. An earbud was unexpectedly pulled out, Carl looked up and saw his teacher grinning at him, making his heart rate increase Immediately. "Still haven't made any friends, Grimes?" He smirked, leaning against the metal railing of the bleachers. "You know you don't make em' by avoiding people."

Carl shrugged. " I don't know... just never been a people person really." He looked back down to his phone as he spoke, obviously lacking the confidence to look back into the intense eyes that bore a hole through him. 

A low laugh escaped Negan, causing Carl to raise his head. "A bit shy huh, Carl?"

He found it strange that the man had already memorized HIS name, but asked other kids multiple times to repeat their own . He couldn't deny that it made him feel a bit more important than the rest. "Maybe a little I guess. I just keep to myself for the most part."

" Yeah, I've noticed. Whatcha listening to anyway?" Negan leaned down over him, looking at the songs as the teen scrolled down to show him . The close proximity made it easy for Carl to feel the man's heat radiate off of his body, and for the scent of his cologne to catch the boys attention. He could feel his heart beat so rapidly, he was almost worried that the man could hear it. 

Being lost in thought, he hadn't realized it wasn't the phone screen Negan was paying attention to anymore. A quiet laugh escaped the teacher's smiling lips. "Damn kid, does your face get this red talking to everyone or is it just me?" He teased. 

Of course it was him. "..Not everyone."

"Oh, so im special?~" he winked. 

"I guess so." Carl decided to give him the satisfaction, offering him a nervous smile. He wasn't wrong...

Negan seemed pleased with the response, patting the teen on his shoulder just as the bell rang. "Well Carl, you have a great evening." He began to walk off, Carl watched him head back into his office before he followed the group out. 

And that was how he met him. But that in no way would prepare him for what was to come for the rest of the week.  
\- -----------------------------------------------  
The man was evil. Carl had never physically pushed himself so hard in his entire life. His thin, not so muscular body was left in absolute disarray after the first day of physical activity. His muscles ached unbelievably and Negan only grinned and threw insults at the kids who couldn't keep up. Despite not having much physical strength, Carl was a good runner, plus he was agile, so by some miracle, he didn't get scolded by Negan, but was instead, praised. His attraction for the man only became more apparent as the days went by. By the end of the second week, he was exhausted from him. He was always thinking of his smile, and of their eyes locking so often. He thought about how he spoke to him compared to the rest of the kids. He always tried to shut it down as wishful thinking, and that Negan probably just felt bad because he didn't talk to anyone... But there was a part of him that hoped for more than that. 

"Alright- get to the locker rooms and change. Don't forget it's finally fucking Friday- take those smelly ass uniforms home to wash and rest up because we're doing testing next week!" 

The groaning from the class made the man scoff "Aww~ you lazy asses!"  
\- --------------  
Carl was quickly in the locker room and pulling out his clothes from the locker. Unlike the others, he was much more self conscious, so he always changed around in the corner by the showers, away from everyone. He was a bit shocked when Negan came into the locker room looking for him. He had only just removed his shirt when the man approached him with a pass. He stopped in front of Carl, clearly looking over his torso with a grin. "You are adorable" 

Carl's face was red instantaneously.

With an amused sigh, Negan crossed his arms, "you come here to change don't you? Away from everyone else. You embarrassed about your body, Carl?" His voice was unnaturally low for him, quiet even.

"Sort of..." He awkwardly murmured, fidgeting with his shirt in his hand.

The man slowly approached him, never once letting his eyes stray away from Carl until they were inches apart. Even then, he leaned forward, whispering into the boy's ear, "you shouldn't be..." 

The way his warm breath hit Carl's neck sent chills through his body. His blush only intensified when he heard the man's chuckling. "You got a pass from guidance. Go there during study hall Monday..." 

All Carl could do was nod his head as the slip of paper was slid into his hands. 

When the man gave Carl a once over, and left, the boy exhaled sharply, not realizing he was holding his breath. Adrenaline pumped through his veins, but he tried to get himself together, shakily redressing in his normal clothes. 

He was one of the last to come out of the locker room, and he looked around, but didn't see Negan, so he put in his ear buds and waited for the much needed weekend.


	2. Physical Assessments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carl doesn't know about his crush on his teacher- until something unexpected pops up while he is doing crunches Infront of Negan ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a shorter chapter, but I feel like it works

The first thing Carl did when he got home was run upstairs to his room. All he could think about since Negan whispered into his ear was concealing his hard on. He needed to relieve himself desperately. By the time he flopped on his bed, the front of his jeans were undone and he was grabbing himself through his boxers. "Ah, fuck..." He laid his head back. The sound of Negan's whispers echoed though his mind while he pulled himself out, and curled around the shaft. He imagined feeling the man's breath travel along his neck, while his fingers travelled down his body. Carl squeezed himself, beginning to move his hand in rhythmic movements, paying special attention to the tip, now coated in a clear glaze of precome. It acted as a lubricant, helping his hand slide along faster, pretending it was Negan touching him instead. His breath hitched, beginning to go full speed with the images of his teacher filling his mind. Just a few minutes in, and he was already there. He released, come shooting up in the air with the best orgasm he had ever had. He rode out his euphoria, bringing his hands to a stop. He was a bit embarrassed about how fast he came thinking about the man. In all honesty, he hadn't ever really fantasized about a particular person before- he didn't even really know he was into guys until now. But there he was, getting off to his teacher. He couldn't help but wonder if Negan ever thought about students when he did this. No. Surely he was married right?

Wrong. During dinner, Lori brought up Carl's teachers and asked him about his favorites. Of course Negan had to be mentioned, even if he was a hard ass. According Carl's father, he and Shane had gone to his health class last year for a safety presentation and talking to him afterwards for awhile. Apparently the man relocated after his wife died from cancer. After hearing this information, Carl was annoyed with himself. He felt bad that the man had lost his wife but he was really disappointed knowing he even had a wife. It meant he liked women didn't it? Then there was no way what he said to Carl meant anything... And he had just gotten off to it. With a sigh, Carl left the table and went back to his room. He did his homework to prevent himself from thinking any further about the subject, though it turned out to be a failed endeavor when he noticed the pass that Negan gave him. What was it for? The guidance office? He wasn't sure what the matter was about but it didn't worry him as much as seeing Negan Monday. He knew nothing's changed. It was all one sided. How pathetic. The third week in, and he found himself infatuated with a man he couldn't have. He hoped maybe if he could just avoid him this week then it will all blow over, that his crush would disappear.  
\- ------------------------  
When Monday rolled around, Carl was hesitant to go. For the most part his day turned out pretty good though, and the guidance call was nothing at all- just a normal thing that they did to see how the freshmen were adjusting to their new surroundings. In fact, he was almost calm when he walked into the gym after getting changed into his uniform that day. But then, sheer panic.

"Made any friends in here yet, Grimes?" A familiar voice called. 

Carl stopped, and looked behind him at Negan. "Not really?" He said, curious as to why this was still a thing he was stuck on weeks later. 

Negan chuckled, seemingly quite excited. "I was hoping you would say that, Carl. That means you're partnered up with me then, unless someone is absent."

His eyes widened, "w-what do you mean? I can just pair with.." he trailed off when he saw Negan's shit eating grin as he shook his head no. 

"Well, you see, we have an uneven number in this class, which means someone pairs up with me during testing and seeing that you don't talk to anyone in here... I'm sure they've already decided who they are going to be with." 

After taking attendance, Negan made sure to let Carl know that everyone was there. Fuck. 

"Alright Kiddos- grab a partner and let's go" Negan wrapped an arm around Carl's tense shoulder, and walked him over to the stations. Why the hell did he seem so excited anyway? 

For the most part he didn't even need him as a partner. For the shuttle run, push ups, chin ups, planks, and a most of the other things, he had no problem doing on his own. It wasn't until they headed to mats spread on the ground across the full length of one wall, that Carl realized the unbearable awkwardness about to come.  
Fucking crunches. One set of partners lay down with their knees bent. The other partners were to hold their feet so they wouldn't move while - by now everyone knew how to do it. 

"What's the matter?... Nervous about me being between your legs?.." Negan spoke with an undertone of something the boy wasn't sure was real or not, but he was quiet enough for only Carl to hear. 

Naturally, he was absolutely mortified in this position with Negan, but hearing him say that only made him get even more nervous. And aroused... He looked up at him, quite disgruntled as he secretly prayed to God that he didn't get an erection while he did this. At the very least, he was thankful they were away from the others a bit.

Clicking his timer, he shouted, "Start!" Prompting the class to begin.

Carl tried closing his eyes at first so he could clear his head while he pumped his body up and down as fast as he could, trying not focus on the fact that Negan was staring another hole through him. He made the mistake of opening his eyes and seeing the desire within the others face as Carl's body moved rapidly. His stomach was straining now, and he gasped, forcing his body back and forth. When Negan noticed the boy struggling, he offered words of encouragement. 

"Come on Carl, you can do this for me. -keep going. - yeah, just like that" he held a low, but steady voice. There was no way Carl could have misinterpreted the way his words poured from his mouth. They were purposefully coming out like they were meant for sex, and poor Carl didn't have an idea what to do or say in return. His mind just went blank and let it cloud over with the words. He felt his boxers go a bit tight from the continuous, less than pure encouragement that the other was whispering to him. He wondered if Negan would tell him the same thing if he was fucking him, and that thought along with several more strenuous, painful movements, made him whine a bit. He pushed himself harder and harder for the sake of Negan being proud- to hear more of his praise and sexy words. "Yes, that's, it" He could almost tell the man was grinning just from the way he spoke, " good boy- faster Carl. You are getting close now- " 

Carl's lower stomach burned from working so hard, so fast, and he was clearly slowing down, but with his teacher's final words, he managed to meet the goal of how many he had to do in under the amount of time.

Finally, his stop watch beeped and Carl fell back, panting and groaning from the painful heat in his lower stomach. He didn't have to worry about a hard on from the pain, but when he opened his eyes to check anyway, he was shocked to see the outline of Negan's cock being restricted by his jeans. Carl couldn't help but stare at it for a moment, believing that he imagined it, but when several seconds passed, he knew what he was looking at. The man watched Carl's expression momentarily, glad to see he didn't shy away or look disgusted. In fact, the kid looked surprised, if not excited. While the man reset the timer and started the second group, Carl sat up and curled himself up quietly, keeping an eye on the man and his situation. When their eyes locked, Carl quickly averted his eyes, but it did no justice. He was caught staring, making his already red cheeks burn as badly as his muscles did. 

Negan wasn't shy when it came to expressing what he wanted. In fact, most of the time Carl was doing his sit ups, he was staring down between Carl's legs, eyeing him up and down, so he sure as shit wasn't going to chastise him for doing the same thing. In fact, when he held Carl's legs, he was hoping to catch a glimpse of his boxers from inside the loose leg holes from the shorts. Point was- Negan knew the look of desire, and Carl had it. In fact, he knew about Carl since the first day. "Like what you see?" He chuckled quietly, watching the boy's expression melt into terror at first. "Hey, it's alright kid," He shamelessly spread his legs open a bit, so the teen could get a better look if it was so desired. His smug grin returned when he watched Carl's eyes shift lower once more. "I don't mind all the attention." He purred nonchalantly. 

Carl met his teachers gaze after the prompted look.. "I-.i just.." He hesitated, unsure what to say or do in this situation. He looked around the gym, paranoid that the others were paying attention. Fortunately enough, there were no prying eyes or ears. None very close by anyway. His mind was still blank for a moment, until he realized that he was the one who made his teacher hard to begin with. he suddenly felt more confident. He nodded his head. yeah... he definitely liked what he saw. "What about you? See something you like? Surely somethings don't pop out of no where.."

Negan chuckled, looking around. He scooted next to Carl to talk quietly in his ear, obviously not wanting anyone else hearing what he had to say. "Oh, you know it..The way you whined and panted for me just now, while i held your legs down- damn. " He shook his head with a wide smile, "Kid, I could see that all fucking day... and that cute blushing face of yours gets me every goddamn time.." he paused, looking up and down Carl's body. "Honestly kid.... I'm likin' everything about you..." He figured the other student's thought he was scolding Carl, which was perfectly fine compared to reality. Carl was somewhere in between being extremely dumbfounded and happy from hearing such things. He smiled warmly at the older man, his eyes filling up with an indescribable brightness that masked his typical reserved demeanor. 

The timer beeped, effectively ending the conversation to both of their dissatisfaction before Carl replied.

Negan sighed, raising his voice so the class could hear. "Alright, tell me how many you got." He shouted, grabbing his clip board and starting down the list. By the time he finished with that, Carl noticed that the outline in Negan's pants had gone down, and he was both relieved and disappointed at the same time. Of course it would be bad for anyone else to see. Carl yelled at himself for letting his hormones get the better of him while they all went back down to the locker rooms. 

He allowed everyone to get dressed a couple minutes early, but held Carl outside of the locker room for a minute, both eager and weary about what Carl had to say. "So... about earlier.. you were cool about that right? Not freaking out on me?"

"Well- Maybe freaking out on the inside, but.. in a good way I promise..." Feeling like his response was totally lame, Carl corrected himself. " Its just- I mean, I was caught off guard about the way you...cheered me on...and when i saw THAT, but..." he looked down, not wanting to face him while he admitted, " it was really hot"

Negan always ate up compliments, especially coming from a fine piece like Carl. "Yeah, I knew you had a crush on teacher~" he winked playfully, making Carl's face burn with another blush. 

"H-how did you know that?!" 

"I can see the way you look at me... " He scribbled something down on the side of his attendance list before ripping it off and handing it to Carl. "Here... Text me. I think you and I have some shit to talk about hmm?"


	3. Texting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carl texts Negan and gets some answers... And a good time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG I can't believe you guys like it so much already !!! Thank you so much!! <3 seriously!! You're the best!! I'll continue to update frequently for you all!

Carl waited until he got home to take Negan's number out of his pocket, but even then, he couldn't bring himself to text it yet. What would he say to him?

He groaned, sliding his fingers through his hair as he flopped back on the bed, staring at the number in his hand. He wanted to do it. After waiting several minutes, contemplating, he decided to finally type something up. He couldn't help but feel it was somehow inadequate. He decided to click send anyway.

-Hey its Carl.- 

When his phone vibrated less than a minute later, Carl's heart thumped. 

\- hey kid. Wasnt so sure I'd hear from you. ;) hows your day going?-

His cheeks flushed.It was odd texting a teacher casually. He was worried about using proper grammar and Negan replied with a fucking emoji. He couldn't help but laugh. This was so weird. 

\- Of course I'd text. It's been good lol. What about you?

\- It was fucking great. Even better now that my boys texting me.- Carl couldnt help but feel giddy reading the text. "His boy hmm?" He was surprised to receive another text from Negan Immediately following. -So I was thinking that you and me have a little chat about what you saw earlier. Care to call later tonight?- 

\- Sure. Sounds good.- 

Carl enjoyed texting him through out the day. Their topics varied around several subjects, all of which, involving them. It was nice to know more about his teacher. He found out he lived alone- no kids or pets, and that he spent most of his time drinking, sleeping and riding his motorcycle when he wasn't grading "bullshit written tests and study guides. Negan asked him about a lot of things too, about his hobbies, and family, which he was less than thrilled to be around sometimes.

Carl was on edge all day. He continued to text Negan, secretively. Every time his mom called for him, he would jump, as If she somehow knew who he was texting. Rick even made a comment about him being so jumpy, but they figured he had a secret girlfriend, which they teased him about. Carl would just roll his eyes. He had dinner with them, and of course they were curious about the "new friend" Carl kept texting. He kept avoiding the question. Rick being a police officer, quickly saw through his facade. After Lori left the room, Rick leaned over to him, "I know that smile. That ain't no friend you're texting. . " He said, entertained by the look of horror that Carl projected in return. "So is she cute?"

Carl sighed, laying his head on the table. He was sure how much he should be saying at this point. "It's not like that... "

Rick laughed. "Sure thing. Invite her over one night for dinner. I'd love to meet her." 

Carl scoffed. He didn't know if he should laugh or cry in this situation. He decided to remove himself from it entirely. "We'll see." He murmured, avoiding his father's eyes as he headed up to his room, tightly clutching his phone. Not a fucking chance that was happening. 

When Carl got to his room, he shut and locked the door. He didn't need them listening in, not like they could anyway. He was lucky the walls were thick enough to avoid that. He reclined back in bed and texted Negan. 

\- Okay. You can call me when you're ready. I'm in my room. - 

A couple minutes later, his phone buzzed with a call. Carl excitedly picked it up and answered with a meek,"Hello?"

"Well hey there," He could almost hear Negan smile on the other end,"You said you're in your bedroom? You're alone right? No one can hear us?"

"Yeah. No one can hear us." Carl confirmed. He was a bit nervous now, unsure about the words that were yet to come. 

"Good... So tell me Carl, when did you first realize you were into me?"

Hesitating, he spoke, "Well... The first day I saw you actually..." That sounded so cheesy, but Carl took notice of the entertained, nonjudgmental laugh on the other end, which made him feel a little better. 

"Aww, dont spare me the details. gemme a little more than that, kid." Negan said expectantly.

Carl grinned, and nervously gathered the memory of their first encounter,"Okay well, I thought you were intimidating as hell but super hot. I got nervous every time you even walked close to me. I still do. 

"Aww, well aren't you sweet," his sarcastic, teasing tone made Carl's face flush even more

"Shut up! You asked didn't you!?" He was clearly embarrassed by what he said. The laughter at the other end of the phone made the butterflies in Carl's stomach flutter faster. 

After his fit of laughter was over, he began again. "I'm just playing, Carl... I'm glad." His tone dropped a bit, becoming a little more serious. " Anyway, I'm not too good with the confession bullshit, but the thing is, I haven't been able to get you out of my mind since the year has started. I told myself I wouldn't be involved with a student. In fact, I never look twice at them... That was until your cute, scrawny ass came along."

Carl wasnt sure whether to feel offended or privileged, "well SORRY for catching your attention" he teased in return. 

"Yeah! You fucking should be! " He chuckled, "now I have to worry about hiding my fucking erections at school because of you."

"Wow~ " Was all Carl could muster. 

"Oh come on, a kid your age? I know damn well you've at least gotten one or two from me. Hell, I wouldn't even be surprised if you got off thinking about me. "

Carl's eyes widened, and he couldn't speak for a moment. He knew it gave him away after another roar of laughter came through the phone. 

"You totally fucking do don't you?! You've touched yourself thinking about me?!" Carl couldn't answer and he couldn't even if he tried- Negan was far too excited now. "Come on, you just gotta tell me about it. What do you think about? "

"Um- well... Like the other day when you whispered into my ear in the locker room.. I thought about when you did that... while I... Did that... and i was thinking about doing it earlier, but i haven't really had the time." 

heard the amusement in the other's voice. "Oh really?"  
Carl felt himself tense up when he heard the rest. "You like it when I talk to you like this?" His seductive whisper made Carl aroused almost immediately. 

"Yeah..." His shyness got the better of him as he crunched himself down into the bed more. "A lot..."

"You're so fucking cute... " Carl heard Negan's breath on the other end. It sent a jolt of desire down through his body, making his cock twitch in his pants. He was quiet, trying to hear more from the other man. "You know... I'd ask you to do something for me if you weren't so shy.." the low whispers drove the boy wild. 

"What do you want me to do?..." He twirled with his hair nervously. 

"Nah, it's too much- even if you thought about it earlier, you wouldn't do it with me on the phone...." 

Negan's daring teases caught Carl's curiosity. A challenge. He already knew where this was going, and he didn't mind. "Try me... " He taunted in return. 

"How about you touch yourself for me, Carl?.." the boldness of the statement made the teen shudder. thinking and fantasizing about it was one thing, but actually getting off to Negan- for Negan was another thing entirely. He bit his lip while he processed the question. After a moment of silence, Negan spoke again. "What do you say? I'd love to help you out with it..."

By now, the boy was semi-erect, and it seemed his body made the decision for him. Having Negan on the phone working him through it? God yes... He groped himself through his jeans a little. "Okay..." 

"Good boy~" he purred, wasting no time to begin. "Take off your shirt for me.."

"My shirt?" He sat the phone down long enough to slide his flannel button up off of his shoulders and tug off his undershirt, tossing them both to the floor. "Alright... It's off..." 

"Are you in bed yet? Lay down and close your eyes... Slide your fingers on your sweet pink little nipples... Imagine it's me touching them... licking them..." 

Carl did as he was told, pinching and squeezing a nipple with one hand, the other supporting his phone. 

"Are you doing it?"

"Yeah.." his eyes closed, focusing only on Negan's voice and his own body

"Good job..." He praised, "unbutton your pants... Slide them off for me."  
Carl did just that, kicking them away, leaving himself in only his boxers. 

"Now what?.." His voice was heated.

"Rub yourself through your underwear... Make sure you're nice and hard for me...."

Carl had never been so turned on and embarrassed in his whole life. He was rock solid already, and rubbing it only made dribbles of his precome seep through the thin layer. "Negan....." He didn't mean to sound so lewd, but he figured that adults liked that sort of thing, so he offered him some detail as well. "It's getting wet...,"

"Is it leaking out?.. Damn...I'd love to see that.... You can pull it out now..."  
Carl didn't hesitate to do so. His hand immediately caressed the tip and wiped the bit of fluid down his shaft to help lubricate it while Negan whispered into his ear. "Rub it for me Carl... You can do it... ". He couldn't help gasping a bit when his hand moved up and down. He quickly found a good pace, and took every opportunity to gasp or moan a little for his teacher's enjoyment. "Good boy.... I can hear your hand moving" he chuckled. "Does it feel good?..."

"Yeah~" Carl murmured in-between his breaths. 

"Good... I want you to try something else for me now too... Lick your finger - make it nice and wet for me and rub it on your tight little hole.."

"W-what ?" He gasped, a little concerned with the request since he never did that. He knew that two men together did that sort of thing, and that they seemed to enjoy it in videos, but he wasn't so sure. "I don't know.." he admitted, still moving his hand. "I've never.."

"It's okay, I'll walk you through it..." Negan reassured. "Lick your finger..and rub yourself until it's nice and soft... Keep stroking with your other hand if you have to."

Carl did as he was told and held his phone between the pillow and his ear while both of his hands were at work. Once licking his finger, he slid it underneath his balls and rubbed the little puckered hole. It was weird. He'd never done this before... 

"When it's soft enough try pressing it inside . keep working at it until it feels a little looser. You wanna keep it wet."  
He added a bit more saliva, and got the courage to breach the hole. He found the feeling to be a bit uncomfortable, "Negan..." He whined, moving his finger around a little more. he didn't dislike the feeling- it was just new and unusual.. 

Negan groaned in bliss having his name be called out like that. "Come on, Carl. You can do it. Try putting it all the way inside..."

"Nn~ It's... Weird..." Carl pushed it in slowly. 

"I know, baby boy... Try to move it around.. Just to stretch it out a bit." 

Carl blushed at the pet name, and he slowly began moving his finger in and out, occasionally adding a fresh coat of spit to let it slide in easier. He waited for more instructions while he tugged and stretched the outside. 

"I'm going to help you feel really good okay Carl?... Put your finger in all the way, as far as you can and curl the tip a bit. Press up on yourself until you find it..."

",Find what?"

"You'll know when you find it..."

Following his orders and poking around his insides, he asked again," I don't understand, find wha- ah~" he paused as he brushed his finger against a pile of nerves that forced a moan from his mouth. "Oh fuck... " He gasped, continuously rubbing his finger across the spot he didn't realize he had. His other hand began to jerk on his cock again. He hadn't realized he stopped, but it didn't prevent him from starting up again, matching the pace of his finger movements to his hand's. By now he was a moaning, hot mess and he whined out Negan's name again and again. 

"There you go~ that's right. Now make yourself come for me, Carl. "

His movements increased rapidly towards the end . His urge to release grew stronger and stronger. Hearing Negan telling him to come was enough to send him over the edge with a euphoric moan. Semen splattered on his stomach and chest in a large line. When he was properly satisfied, Carl picked up his phone again, silently catching his breath while he listened . 

"Did you come already? Show me...I wanna see.."

Against his better judgement, Carl snapped a picture of the fluid on his torso and sent it to Negan. "Did you get it?" He asked once it was sent through.

"Oh fuck~ you're gorgeous...."


	4. Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carl questions what his and Negan's relationship actually is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad you all like this! Thank you so much for all of your kind comments !! You're all lovely HUGS

Carl got off of the phone with his teacher shortly after his ... release, in order to clean himself up and redress in a pair of sweatpants to sleep in. By the time he checked his phone again, he saw a message with a media attachment sent from Negan. 

"Oh my God!" He shouted upon opening the image of his teachers massive erect cock. 

\- thought I'd return the favor ;) delete it after though. Can't be having anyone else seeing it. - the text said beneath it. 

Yeah, he'd say. He didn't plan on saving it, but his hand hand a mind of his own. There was no way he could delete that. Jesus Christ it was huge... it was so hard, and man did Carl want to help fix that. His face burned with delight, staring at the image so intensely. So much for jerking off.. he'd definitely have to do it again. He couldn't contain his excitement. The man was fucking hung, plus he was amazed that the man had enough balls to send a picture like that to a student.  
\- Holy shit it's huge!! - 

\- like what you see ? Just wait until you see it in person. - 

The butterflies in Carl's tummy suddenly turned to lead as he reread the text again and again, with a new realization.. He was nervous... More than nervous. He was afraid. Carl had never even kissed anyone properly, let alone be intimate with someone. He was going to see it in person? When? How? He wanted to... but at the same time he wasn't so sure how prepared he was for that. Of course part of it was because he was a virgin, but his worries ran a bit deeper after a minute. 

It was quick... it all happened so suddenly, and honestly he wasn't exactly sure what to make oout of all of it. He was so excited with texting him that when it actually came down to their relationship itself, it drew worry... What were they exactly? A dull ache shot through the boys chest, just thinking about it...He really, really liked Negan. During class and in the locker rooms he often thought about what it would be like living with the man; if he was the same charming asshole as he was at school. He fantasized about being his lover... Going on dates to places they were sure they wouldn't be caught.- lying blissfully to his parents about where he was so he could stay the weekends with him. "Sentimental bullshit," Negan would call it, but it was the kind of thing he really wanted. 

The boy sighed. Carl wanted Negan and not just for his body and it didn't really dawn on him until now that maybe Negan was interested in him for one thing ... Did Negan just want Carl for sex? Was that all he was to him? Friend with benefits? A Student with benefits? He felt a little guilty for questioning, but to be fair, that sort of thing wasn't uncommon. He remembered the man saying that he hadn't ever messed with a student before. Yeah, it made him feel special that he was his one exception, but was he even the only one? The pain in his chest only intensified when he received another text from the man, and thought about what they just did - if Negan only wanted him for sexual satisfaction then Carl had been playing right into it the whole day. Negan was definitely the player type after all, or at least he acted like them. He checked the text, despite feeling insecure about the whole thing now. 

\- that is, whenever you are ready to see it - 

He felt better after reading it, though not by much. It still didn't solve the fact that he was an anxiety ridden virgin, and Negan looked like a sex god. Not wanting to disappoint, he replied with - Yeah. Lol. - he thought it sounded a bit plain given the circumstances, but he didn't feel up for conversation anymore, or masturbating. He was soft again. -hey I'm going to bed.- 

\- what kid actually goes to bed early? -

\- lol idk. Just tired tbh. Goodnight- 

\- what the fuck does tbh mean?- 

"Goddammit Negan. " Carl couldn't help but giggle a bit, forgetting the generation gap. -to be honest. Lol night.-

\- lol. Goodnight sweetheart- 

He groaned at reading the last one. "Sweetheart..." He whispered into the darkness of his bedroom, his chest throbbing again. A term of endearment- just how "dear " was he? He dreaded tomorrow.  
\- ----------------

Maybe it was a bit petty, and even a bit rude, but Carl didn't go to school the next day, after tossing and turning and even shedding a few tears. He convinced his mom that he didn't feel well, and maybe the disheartened tone in his voice was the selling point this time. He was scared to face him and the possibility that he was just being used for sexual satisfaction. Most teens thought that sort of thing was hot, but maybe Carl was soft. a romantic, even. 

He waited all day to hear from Negan. He figured he would text once he realized he wasn't there. In the meantime, the teen distracted himself by reading comics and playing video games in a half-assed attempt to make himself feel better. While he was distracted playing Sims, or specifically, turning them into zombies, he finally received the text he was waiting for. 

-Where the hell you at? I didn't freak you out last night did I? -

Carl felt the butterflies revive. -im at home. Wasnt feeling good this morning. And no of course not. -

\- you sure? You know I wouldn't make you do something you didn't want to do right? - 

It was a bit relieving to hear that he wasn't going to force him into anything... Before he could even type anything back, he received another text.

\- Carl this is some serious shit we are starting and I need to know you're okay with this. - 

There it was. His opportunity. - yeah of course I'm okay with it but... I've been wondering... What kind of shit are we starting exactly? -

The seconds felt like hours while he waited .

\- Can I call you about this?- - no wait. Come to school tomorrow. Stay after. We should talk about this in person.- 

Carl's heart pounded when he read the invitation to stay over. After some consideration, he finally decided to do it. -Okay.- he held his phone to his plush lips, nervously tapping it, as he attempted to think about what would happen tomorrow. He walked home anyway so it wouldn't be a problem on his end.  
\- so I'll see you tomorrow then? - 

\- yes- 

\- good. I'll text you when I'm home. -

\- alright. -  
Fucking hell. As If he wasn't worried about this already... Now he was terrified. He didn't know what to say to him or even how to look at him the same way after phone sex and dick pics. 

\- ------- 

Morning did come however, and this time, he was even more unprepared. There was no way in hell he could flake out of this. When he was up and dressed, he didn't even attempt to stomach breakfast. 

The school day passed unbearably slow. He looked at the clock close to fifty times by fourth period and lunch. By the time sixth period rolled around, his last class of the day with Negan, he was wishing time would go backwards. He wasn't ready to face him after all... The bell rang for him to go, and he did. 

Slowly making his way through the halls, he found his way to the gym, surprised to see Negan tensely waiting outside the doors rather than in his office. When the man saw Carl approach, he exhaled sharply and offered him a smile. "Good afternoon, Carl."

Carl grinned tentatively in return, hiding his blush with his hair as he came closer. He began to walk past Negan at the doors until an arm straightened out and stopped him from entering the gymnasium. 

"Where you think you're going, Grimes? Where's MY hello?" He teased, trying to lighten up the stressed teen. 

Carl looked up at him anxiously, breaking into a full smile despite the immense pressure in his chest, "Hello, Negan." 

"Yeah, that's what I thought~ " he winked, letting the boy head into the dressing room. "Get your shit together." He chuckled, offering a full, pearly smile. 

"You get your shit together" Carl blurted out playfully, no longer freaking out about the talk. 

"Whoa!" Negan was taken aback, exaggerating his reaction as always, . "Look at this badass!" 

Carl disappeared into the locker room as the other classmates looked back and forth between the two with a confusing mix of horror and amusement. Negan seemed satisfied. He always knew how to bring a smile to that kids face.


	5. You're mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negan clarifies things for Carl.

Negan, that prick, made Carl do extra laps because he missed a day. He wasn't the only one of course. There was another kid from the class walking the whole time. "It would make up for being gone yesterday" Negan said. So while the kids got to play baseball, Carl ran along the track, as he missed the mile run test the day before. 

He walked around the curve right when he saw Negan up for bat. Seeing him with that thing was fucking scary. He could only imagine what he could do to a person with it. Swing. Home run. Carl couldn't help but smile, watching his teacher's muscles move under his white shirt as he hit the ball and ran. His irritation and uncertainty about the man, as well as his undeniable attraction, gave him mixed emotions about what would happen at the end of class. 

When Carl finished running, he decided he didn't want to interrupt the game, so he continued to walk instead, keeping his eyes on Negan and the class when he looped around at one point. He watched as a kid fumbled with a bat and struck out, causing Negan to burst out into his cruel, masculine laughter. 

About forty minutes later, the teacher blew his whistle and called for everyone to head back in, waving for Carl and the other kid on the track to come inside. Negan waited at the door, holding it open for everyone including Carl, who was last, offering him a gentle squeeze on his ass while he passed through the frame. Jumping a bit, the teen's face was crimson and he looked back at his teachers smirk with an embarrassed smile of his own. Attempting to head back into the locker room quickly and changing, he avoided the arousal that Negan caused. He was getting a bit nervous about the talk again now that it was only a few minutes away. He wasn't sure if he should go out with the other kids or if he should wait in the locker room until the bell rang. He settled on waiting. 

Checking his phone for the time, the lump in his throat only grew in size as the minutes flew by. He heard a few other kids in the locker room messing around and talking about getting a girl's number. He tried to focus on their pathetic conversation rather than his own thoughts, which seemed to work until the bell rang and they got out. His stomach churned with anxiety, waiting a few seconds before peeking his head out of the door to see an empty gym. He exhaled slowly to calm himself the best as he could as he walked out and turned to look for Negan in his office. 

The door was open, and the man greeted him with a gentle smile. "There's my boy. " He stood from his desk, "take a seat" he motioned towards one of the two empty chairs in front of the wooden structure. Carl made his way over to one while Negan walked over to shut the door. Hearing a little click, the teen knew it was locked. Sheepishly watching Negan, his eyes followed him until he leaned back against the edge of the desk, only inches away from Carl's legs.  
Negan bit his lip, curious, as he looked down at the blushing, fidgety boy. "Seem awfully nervous about this Carl... What's on your mind?" His arms folded across his chest. 

His eyes dropped to his lap, not wanting to meet his teachers intimidating ones, "I- I just.. I'm worried about what you're going to tell me.."

"And why's that?"

"I'm afraid it's not what I want to hear..."

"And what is it, exactly, that you want to hear?"

Shifting his gaze to the side, he hesitated for a moment. "..That I'm not just for sex..." 

Negan felt his heart drop to his stomach. "Aww, shit, Carl..." He looked down, realizing Immediately what he meant. Yeah, they were going a little fast. He didn't think about the fact that Carl probably didn't have much experience with this sort of thing. "Kid, listen... There is no way in hell I'd put so much on the line if I just wanted to get laid. I wouldn't be risking my job and a life in prison for just anyone...I can assure you that it's more than your body I want, Carl..."

The genuine sympathy in his voice made Carl look up with hope filled eyes. He nodded his head, unable to speak at first. ".. So what does that mean for us? Is it-"

"It means you're mine, Carl."Negan interrupted, placing a hand on the teen's knee. "In fact, you've been mine since I first laid eyes on you. You are mine and mine alone. Got it?"

The excitement was overwhelming and he broke into a huge grin, "Really? So does that mean... you're mine alone too?" He asked, his voice still soft. 

"Of course." Negan smiled widely in return, opening his arms wide for a hug. "Now get your ass over here."

Carl didn't have to be told twice. He was up instantly and wrapped his arms tight around Negan's neck. In return, the man curled his arms around his student's slender waist, and pulled him in closer in a warm, loving embrace. Carl couldn't help but take in every detail of their first hug- the man's wonderful scent, how firmly his strong muscles held him in place, how he felt his thumb caress his back. He didn't want to let go, and Negan had no objections. Everything just felt so warm and perfect in that moment. 

Closing his eyes, Carl slid his fingers through the back of Negan's hair, quite content in the moment, until he heard the man whisper, "hey..", making him slowly pull back to look into his eyes. 

The warm hand that slid across the teen's cheek bone and jawline sent sparks through him. But when the man asked for a kiss, those sparks kindled a fire. 

Carl nodded his head but let Negan take initiative to lean forward and close the distance between them. His lips trembled against the older man's as the fire that burned inside grew into an inferno. The small, pure little kiss quickly became more intense, both of them moving their lips in sync with one another. Carl loved the feeling of Negan's scruff scratching his face while their mouths collided, and their tongues slid past each other's lips. He never felt his heart pound so hard in his life, and the intense feeling that grew in his chest came out in the form of a small moan just as Negan pulled away, biting the boys lower lip.

Carl could only catch his breath in total awe, laying his head back down on his teacher's shoulder, shivering with all of the adrenaline shooting through his veins. He was totally speechless... His first kiss... with the man he was quickly falling for.... Negan's lips curled into one of those big smiles again while he held Carl to himself, protectively, as if he was trying to reassure Carl about everything wrong in the world. The boy accepted it entirely, and thought about where it would go from here. Negan already had it planned out.


	6. Days to Come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carl and Negan start their relationship, as well as find ways to see each other when they can. Rick begins to notice his son's behavior more, and is getting more curious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it has been so long since i have updated! Working kind of sucks my energy out so i haven't had the inspiration to write more until now. Hopefully i can post another chapter within the next few days. Thank you all so much for the positive feedback!

The days to come were wonderful. Negan had convinced the study hall teacher that he needed a teacher's assistant, despite being almost a month into the school year already. Of course, Carl was the assistant he had in mind for that class, to which Carl gladly filled out the paperwork for. So what was a little more homework if he could spend extra time with Negan at school? There still wasn't much alone time, but there was definitely more than they had previously. For the most part, he just graded papers for Negan, and helped get things put out and up at the beginning and end of the class period. It gave them room to sneak in a kiss or two when ever they could, and the occasional grope to Carl's ass, when Negan was feeling particularly frisky. They took care to make their encounters both brief, and meaningful, without making anything too suspicious. Often times that meant Negan would ask for "help" in the storage room where he kept all of the balls, jump ropes, and such, so they could have a few minutes to full on make out. They always managed to pull apart without escalating anything that they couldn't talk their way out of though. It was at school. They couldn't be too risky. 

The plus side of it all was how much he got to learn about Negan in the following days and weeks. Negan was just as curious about Carl too, and they just gravitated to each other so naturally now. They frequently joked around and gave each other hell. The other kid's in the class Carl was assisting in didn't think much about it since he was of course, the TA. In his own class, the teen tried to act like he wasn't the favorite, as did Negan. It was a pain really, but worth it. They had gotten to the point to where Carl would stay after at least once or twice a week. The short time was typically filled with heated kissing and touches. One day in particular, Carl brought his teacher's hands underneath his shirt, and another he left with hickies all over his shoulders. 

Today was one of those days. They weren't as careful as last time, and being in the heat of the moment, Negan's mouth ventured too high on Carl's neck, leaving a dark red and purple mark that contrasted beautifully with the boy's porcelain complexion. Neither one of them thought anything of it until they were forced to break away and Negan looked at him with a guilty grin. "Shit, Carl- i didn't mean to leave one so high." 

Carl immediately knew what he was talking about so he looked at the reflection of his neck in his phone to assess the damage. Typically, he could wear one of his higher collar button ups over a t-shirt an cover them fine. 

"Oh fuck." There was no hiding this one. He could picture his parents faces when he got home. Embarrassment burned through him, and he was sure as hell unprepared for this conversation. "Negan what should I say? My dad already thinks i have a secret girlfriend that i've been texting! He will know that i'm with someone now and he will want to know more and invite them over -and oh god he's probably going to want to give me the talk again-" Carl panicked, though really, Negan found it amusing. He knew it would be fine for him, even if Carl got grounded or something. He trusted that Carl wouldn't say anything about him. He was a smart kid. 

"Carl- calm the fuck down. Just tell em' your 'pretty girlfriend'- aka me, is fucking gorgeous and likes to have a good time. " he mused, finding Carl's wide eyes endearing. 

 

\- - - - - - --- - -- - - -- 

Rick and Lori, however, did not find Carl's wide eyes endearing. Lori looked at his neck, scandalized entirely, and was awe filled beyond words. She didn't think for a minute that her perfect son would be coming home with a hickey. It was unthinkable-  
and she couldn't do anything about it. She couldn't ground him from going to school- she was too paranoid to take his phone away since he walked to and from school frequently. She did give him a less than pleasant argument about how young he was and how he didn't need to be doing that stuff though,. She continued by ranting about the school- how they were letting it happen under their noses. Carl couldn't exactly tell what Rick was thinking. He was quiet for the most part. He had the tendency to hide what he thought around Lori to prevent an escalated argument or uncomfortable situation with Carl. He hated to say it, but Rick was his favorite. 

When things finally calmed down, Carl spent most of the time in his room that evening after dinner, Rick finally decided to pay Carl a visit. Knocking on his son's bedroom door, he called, "Carl- can i talk to you?"

Carl was on his phone, just talking to Negan about how Rick hadn't said anything. His veins ran cold when he heard the knock. He quickly got off of the phone, sad to not properly tell his.. boyfriend ...?goodbye. "Yeah, Dad!" he replied with an uneasy feeling in his stomach, quickly erasing the messages and call history just in case his dad or mom wanted to get ahold of his phone. He didn't think they would be that desperate, but he liked to take the extra step in case. 

The door opened and Rick greeted him with an awkward smile. "Can i sit?" He asked, motioning to the bed.

Oh no... Usually when he asked to sit, it usually meant it would take a minute to talk. Carl nodded his head, but dreaded the conversation. 

"I'm not mad..." He began, unsure exactly how to proceed. Honestly, Rick thought he had more time until this happened, but he had a cute kid. It was inevitable. "I'm just a little surprised it would happen so soon."

Carl looked at his father with a clear distaste for the following words.

"I thought sex, and love was still a ways off, but it seems someones taken a fancy to you," he motioned to the mark on Carl's neck. "How long have you and her been a thing? Is it the girl you keep texting?..."

He was frustrated and beyond awkward. "Can we not? Please?"

Rick backed off a bit, "Alright, but Carl i get it. I get hormones and lust go wild around this age, but i just need to know you aren't going to be knocking up a girl at the school- how the hell do you even get away from the teachers long enough to do that-" he pointed to the bruise on his neck again. 

"Oh my God, Dad..." He put his head in his hands and exasperatedly sighed. It was ironic. Getting away from his teacher was the last thing he wanted. "Its not like that- we just kiss-"

"Just kiss? When the hell did you even become interested in that sort of thing, Carl? At the beginning of the year, you were still uncomfortable with the idea of watching a romance movie, now you're hiding a relationship."

"Im not hiding anything." he protested, a little too defensively, which gave him away immediately to Rick. 

Rick's eye brow raised, "Right." He said, looking around his room, as if he could get some clue. "Whats her name at least?"

Carl groaned, "Im not telling you that..." 

Rick gave Carl a warning look. It was clear he wasn't leaving without something.

With another sigh, Carl looked down to weigh his options about what he could tell the man just to get him off his back. He didn't want to be completely untruthful, but he didn't want Negan involved. Maybe this would suffice.. 

"I'll tell you that the person i'm with isn't a "she". I just wasn't ready to tell you guys... about him... im still not. Dont tell mom, please?"

"Oh." Rick was a little surprised to receive that information. it certainly wasn't what he expected but it made sense for the secrecy. He wasn't ready to tell them he was gay. That he had a boyfriend. He nodded his head in understanding. Rick was much more accepting than Lori was, and he knew she would be melodramatic about it, so he was fully supportive of Carl's decision to wait until he was ready. At the very least, he was glad that Carl trusted him enough to tell him. It meant the world, even though his little boy was being stolen away by another man. He didn't like that, but he knew kids grew up. He didn't particularly want any details about the relationship's progression; the new clarity about his son was enough for now. "Alright." he agreed, "Okay-" He stood up, his hands on each of his hips. "Don't be doing stuff at school though Carl. I really don't want to be gettin' a call from the principal about it."

Carl was relieved when he dropped it. He was so glad Rick was the way he was. No argument. Only accepting and compromising. He was right about one thing. they couldn't do more at school, at least not too often.


	7. Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fun chapter where things get heated in the locker room shower.

The next day at school, Carl went to the gym first to greet Negan in his office and explain why he suddenly had to get off the phone the night before, as well as a brief recap about what Rick had to say. Negan nodded his head, neither approving nor disapproving. They could work with it for awhile at least. While Carl was in the gym, he noticed that nothing was set up inside, and he wondered what was up. "What are you guys doing today?" He asked, looking around the empty place, "where is everyone?"

"Ah, well i figured I'd get the swimming unit out of the way before the weather got cold. Everyone's changing into their trunks now. Some of them are already fucking around in the pool. The life guard is there keepin' an eye on them though. "

"Is our class doing it too?" 

"You think i'd skip the opportunity to see your ass in those trunks? Damn straight your class is doing it. " 

And with that, the rest of the day was set for Carl. He was abundantly excited to not only play in water instead of run laps, but for the promise of Negan's extra attention. The day went by as fast as he liked, luckily, with the help of a movie in his biology class. He didn't think about would happen in study hall, when he went to TA for Negan's class, but he sadly didn't get a glimpse of the man in his swimsuit for pretty much the entire class period. He did work like running back and forth to the school laundry room to dry uniforms and towels and fold them neatly. When his name was finally being called, he happily came to the pool with a bin of towels for the boys to use. He was unprepared however, to see the coach in such a way. 

Carl never minded the swimming unit when he was in middle school. He liked to play all of the silly water games and learning the names of swimming moves that he probably wouldn't ever use if he was actually in an ocean. High school was different. exceptionally different now. He felt like he was drowning and he hadn't even made it into the pool yet. He could barely breath when Negan greeted them all in nothing but his wet, black swimming trunks that clang to his body. God, Carl could only imagine what he looked like underneath. He said nothing out of fear of letting something slip out. he passed out the towels to the kids, which settled his growing lust for the near, naked man, but that didn't stop him from being eager about his last class of the day. Being able to get in the pool with Negan dressed like that- Hell that might be a horrible idea actually. inopportune boners typically never went well at school. Soon enough, everyone was out of the pool area. 

All the kids in the class went to the locker rooms to change, and Carl and Negan were both left by the pool momentarily, each knowing exactly what was on the other's mind. 

"Carl, i cannot fuckin' wait to see you in a pair of those trunks this afternoon.." he smirked, eyeing his boy, "Hell, I may just have to get you out of them myself..."

Blushing, Carl returned the grin, "Yeah, maybe i can stay after and we can have some fun in the water." He teased, jokingly of course, but that didn't stop either of them from fantasizing. 

 

\-------------------------------------

When the time came to dress in the swim shorts, Carl did what he typically did, and changed awkwardly in the corner, alone. He hated the idea of anyone seeing him naked- except for maybe one person. Seeing Negan in those trunks again made a light shade of pink spread through his cheeks. Luckily he had built up a little tolerance after seeing him earlier this way, so he was relieved when he found that he could control his staring. Negan on the other hand, had to tear his eyes off of the boy. He had to jump into the cold water just to prevent a possible arising problem. He'd like to say that he was focused on class the whole time, but he'd be lying to himself and Carl, who smiled up at him from the water. 

The man played it safe and tried his best to spout off orders and rules from the edge of the pool, with a towel conveniently on his lap. He was typically in on the fun when he introduced a ball and a couple floating goals, but he couldn't see himself being focused enough. Carl did better at it. He tried to join in, and for the most part, he had forgotten about the man staring at him from the sidelines through all of the splashes and fun he had trying to evade the opposite team mates. He wasn't much of a sports person, but this game was sort of fun with the water involved. The time flew by, and Negan eventually blew the whistle for the kids to get out and dry off. He suggested showering to get the chlorine off, and it was then that Carl and him locked eyes. 

\----------------------------------------------

Carl stayed behind, cold, wet, and shivering in the locker room before he texted Negan the all clear once the last kid ran out after the bell rang. Soon enough, the locker room door flung open and closed again, with the extra sound of keys meeting the wooden door. Negan locked it, Carl noted with nervous pleasure. 

The teen brought himself to his feet when the footsteps on the tile grew closer. When Negan greeted him from around the corner with a grin, it prompted Carl to walk into his torso. 

Gladly taking the boy into his arms, Negan felt the icy drips of pool water falling from his hair, onto his student's slender body. "Oh, you're so cold Carl... I'm sorry to keep you waitin' so long...but I'll warm you up real soon..." The man whispered, bringing his lips down to meet Carl's.

The promise of Negan's warmth sent shivers down his spine. Wrapping his arm's around his teacher's neck, he throughtlessly allowed the towel to fall off of his shoulder to the floor. The wonderfully anticipated taste of the man's mouth was all the boy could focus on, especially when he felt his tongue tease at his lips. The kiss alone left Carl heated and breathless, but when Negan took his hand and tugged him towards the showers, he felt like he was on fire.

Carl's heart pounded when he watched Negan turn on the warm water and step into the steamy stream. "Come here, baby..." The man extended his hand to Carl, to which the boy meekly took a hold of. He had a plethora of emotions swimming through him as he was lead into the shower. He didn't know what would happen once he was fully inside, which undoubtedly both scared and aroused him. Carl's innocent uncertainty must have seeped out of his beautiful blue eyes, because he was quickly pulled into a loving embrace. "Its okay, Carl. I won't do anything you don't feel ready for." The reassuring smile on the man's face, as well as his gentle words relaxed the tense young man He nodded in agreement, "Okay.." Negan shut the curtain, and all Carl could think about was how close they were in such a small space, until Negan took the boy's cheek in his hand, and closed the distance between their lips for a second time. Sliding his tongue past Carl's lips, Negan caressed the boy's cheek with his thumb, bringing forth a delightful, noise from the teen. Carl was trained thoroughly by now, and he confidently kissed his teacher back with fervor. his own tongue licking at Negan's in teasing swirls, he melted into it entirely, all fear left forgotten. The warm water hitting his shoulders felt wonderful, but even that didn't compare to the radiating heat from Negan's body pressed against his own. He could feel himself twinge in his trunks, and around the same time, he curled his fingers in his teacher's hair. He let out a little whine when the man's mouth suddenly left his own, and found it's way to his neck. He gasped when Negan's tongue roamed down his chest, leaving a trail of warmth down to one of his erect nipples. Carl leaned his head against the tile wall as he watched Negan graze the little nubs with his teeth. He didn't know what to do now since they never made it this far, but it didn't stop him from enjoying every second of it. Negan's calloused, rugged hands firmly slid down the soft contours of the boy's torso, as his mouth worked its way up to Carl's ear, nipping at it gently. 

"Can i take these off you, Carl?" The man whispered into his ear. 

Carl didn't understand at first until he felt the hands curl around his hips, onto the single piece of clothing he was wearing. Embarrassment made his cheeks even brighter, so naturally he buried his face into the man's bare chest. He didn't know what the man would think about seeing it. About seeing him- naked. He didn't even know how he felt about it. He was so shy and uncomfortable with his tiny body, but Negan certainly seemed to enjoy it. It was clear by the bulge pressed against his stomach. Noticing Negan's erection was what probably made him feel confident enough to do it. If he was lucky, he may even get to see his teacher naked too. That idea was the selling point. "Yeah," he finally murmured. 

He felt the warm, perfectly scratchy hands slide down the back of the shorts, squeezing his ass in a way that sent a jolt of desire shooting through his body, "Mm- Negan..." He purred, clinging to him in a way that allowed his growing erection to firmly press against the man's leg. While Negan happily groped and rubbed his perfect ass, Carl unconsciously rolled his hips against him little to get some friction going for his front side. 

Negan smirked, having zero objections about Carl rubbing against him. "You're so hard..." He murmured, finally tugging the shorts down Carl's thighs, to which the boy assisted stepping out of, once they hit his ankles. 

Negan had to take a step back to admire the view, despite knowing how vulnerable and exposed Carl must have felt. "Goddamn, you are fucking gorgeous..." 

Carl gave Negan shy smile in return, but closed the gap between them quickly, still feeling a bit self conscious. The innocence and nervous behavior that Carl emitted only turned Negan on more. His finger tips lightly slid down in between them, stopping inches below Carl's belly button. 

"You want me to touch you, baby boy?" 

The question made Carl tremble, and all he could do was nod his head in the crook of Negan's neck. His eyes closed while he focused on the hand moving down. He tried to memorize every feeling in his body when the moment finally came when another touched his body. He let out a shaky breath when he felt his finger's curl around it, and his own grip around Negan's neck tightened. 

Negan chuckled, and felt every inch and detail of Carl's cock before finally pumping it up and down in tortuously slow movements. 

"N-Negan..." Carl whispered, "Yours. I wanna feel yours too... Can i take it out?" 

"By all means" he said eagerly, tugging on Carl in faster, more adequate movements. 

Sucking in his lower lip, and releasing another noise from being touched, Carl nervously slid his hand past the rim of his swimming trunks and explored, though it was difficult to concentrate while his mind clouded up from the pleasure he was recieving. The first thing he noticed amongst the perfect tangles, was the radiating heat that came from the man's massive length. Much like Negan did, Carl got to know each inch, before taking it in his hand. He was amazed by the size difference compared to his own. He could barely fit his hand around it. He couldn't even imagine what it would be like to fit inside his mouth, or elsewhere. 

His breath hitched when Negan tightened his grip around him, which reminded him of the task at hand. He wanted to make Negan feel good too. He pulled the man out of the tight shorts, and before he managed to get a decent hold on him, Negan's hand took over, and brought it into the movement he had going with Carl. 

"Oh Fuck..." Carl gasped in total bliss while their cocks were being rubbed together in the same hand. Carl added to the sensation as well, sliding his finger around the tips of both of their cocks. Negan groaned in delight, pumping his hand faster and faster. He knew the boy would cum way before h did. He was a hormonal teen after all- it wouldn't take much longer. 

He remained correct when Carl protested the movements between his gasps,"Wait, i'm close.. if you keep doing that.." 

Instead of slowing down, Negan sped up, "It"s alright, come for me Carl..." he purred into his ear, sending the boy over the edge with a muffled moan into Negan's neck. 

Negan released them both, bringing his hand up to his lips to lick the essence off of his finger. The sight alone, got Carl hot and bothered again. It gave him an idea, one he wasn't sure he would be able to do, but he dropped to his knees anyway. 

"Wow-" Negan said with a wide grin, "you really alright with this, kid?" 

Carl only answered by taking a hold of it and pressing his lips experimentally to the tip, and licking before looking up to Negan's eyes. 

"Oh, fuck..." Negan's cock ached from the impressively lewd visual of Carl licking the dribble of what he knew wasn't water off of the slit. He had to admit, for an inexperienced virgin, Carl was pretty damn impressive. Especially with that goddamn tongue. 

Carl on the other hand, wasn't so sure if he was doing good or not, but from the reactions he got, he figured so. Caressing the tip with his lips and tongue, he eventually gathered the courage to try for more, and slowly enveloped the first few inches into his mouth. For awhile, he tried sliding his tongue against sensitive areas while he sucked, bringing it in and out of his mouth in rhythmic movements. Negan drew out quiet groans, which turned into labored breaths over time. his hands found their way onto Carl's head, encouraging the boy to keep going. Carl did exactly that, and used his hand to stroke the remaining inches that he couldn't fit inside. His other hand softly squeezed the man's balls, helping him along even more. 

"Oh, that is fucking perfect, baby... just a little more" Negan praised, getting closer to his climax. 

Carl's jaw was feeling heavy and tired, but he didn't rest for a second, which worked in his favor when without warning minutes later, a euphoric gasp fell from Negan's lips, and Carl could taste the wave of sweet and bitter fluid as it poured into his mouth in quick bursts. He took the liberty of swallowing it all, feeling prideful that he made his older lover cum. Negan was thrilled to watch Carl as he wiped the lingering semen from his lips. He abruptly pulled Carl up for a kiss, enjoying being able to taste himself in the teen's mouth,. Carl was shaky and hot and sweaty from his unexpected actions. He hadn't expected doing that to Negan at all- but he fucking loved it if he was being honest with himself.

**Author's Note:**

> ((length between updates will vary widely. Sometimes I'll post more than one a day and sometimes it will take like a week. Who knows.


End file.
